Beautiful Leg
by Lien 91
Summary: Ciuman manis untuk kekasih yang manis dengan kaki yang cantik. Kim Jong In - Do Kyung Soo / KaiSoo - KaiDo . EXO YAOI Fanfiction. Fluff. Romance. Protective - possesive Jong In. DLDR!


**.Beautiful Leg**

KaiSoo

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Fluff

**_Protective JongIn._**

Let's Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk jam sekolah dimulai, tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Jongin ketika ia harus menunggu lama didepan rumah kekasihnya sembari berdiri menyandar pada mobil dan mentatap kearah kamar dengan gorden biru dilantai dua. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sana ditengah ia tersenyum simpul dengan membayangkan seseorang didalam kamar itu yang mungkin tergesa-gesa memakai baju karena sedang ditunggui.

Senyumnya merekah ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki keluar dari pintu rumah sembari berlari kearahnya, namun senyum merekah itu hanya sesaat ketika akhirnya sirna saat menyadari sesuatu yang paling tidak disukainya.

"Jongin maaf, lagi-lagi kau menunggu lama. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku lebih dulu setiap kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi." Laki-laki dihadapannya mengoceh ditengah Jongin menatapnya tak suka.

"Do Kyungsoo, sebenarnya apa yang kau pakai?" Ia bertanya sembari menatap kaki kekasihnya.

Do Kyungsoo—mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya menatap sepanjang kaki yang tak terbalut apa-apa selain kaos kaki sebatas _ankle._ Ia tersenyum dengan kepolosannya. "Hari ini sedikit panas, aku akan merasa gerah jika memakai seragam celana panjang." Ia merangkul lengan Jongin dan menariknya kesisi kemudi mobil. "Lepaskan aku kali ini saja dan sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat sebelum terlambat."

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong kekasihnya yang mau tidak mau harus masuk kedalam sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kesisi berlawanan dan memposisikan diri disamping Jongin. Ia menutup bagian pahanya yang sedikit terlihat menggunakan tas ransel miliknya saat ia duduk seraya menunjukkan senyum termanisnya pada Jongin yang masih menatap kesal.

"Kali ini saja." Kyungsoo mengulangi.

Sebelum itu semua. Dengan keputusan sepihak, Jongin melarang keras kekasihnya untuk menggunakan celana pendek dimanapun itu, entah seragam sekolah maupun baju keseharian. Dan Kyungsoo menyetujui meski Jongin tak pernah mau mengatakan alasannya.

Hembusan nafas keras Jongin menjadi tanda bahwa ia tak akan mempermasalahkannya setelah mendengar kalimat _'kali ini'. _"Baiklah, kali ini saja." Jongin menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya. "Berbicara terngtang terlambat, kita tidak akan terlambat karena ini masih pagi, jadi lain kali ucapkan kata-kata yang masuk akal untuk mengalihkan perhatianku."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Ia tahu jika ia tak akan pernah bisa mengelabui kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu waktu istirahat sekolah tiba, seperti biasa Jongin akan bergegas keluar kelas—menghampiri kelas Kyungsoo sebelum ia kehilangan kekasih yang sering kali membuatnya kebingungan jika tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya—sekolah yang begitu luas, terdiri dari banyak ruangan dan kegiatan ekstra dengan banyak pilihan yang membuatnya kesulitan mencari Kyungsoo yang _'__tak bisa diam'_.

Ia baru saja melewati koridor ketika tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan kelas musik yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Matanya melotot lebar, ketika melihat tiga orang laki-laki sedang bernyanyi didepan kelas diiringi musik yang sangat keras diikuti gerakan tubuh yang tak bisa dikatakan sedang menari, karena ketiganya lebih bisa dikatakan sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak dan meloncat-loncat—seolah mereka berada didiskotik—yang disaksikan murid kelas musik lainnya dengan bersorak bak pemandu kepada ketiganya.

Apa yang dilihat Jongin telah memancing kemarahannya dengan begitu cepat karena diantara ketiga laki-laki itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri—bersama dengan dua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan yang membuatnya tak bisa memberi toleran akan hal ini adalah penampilan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar berantakan—celana dilipat sabatas paha, dua kancing baju teratas yang terbuka dan dasi yang dililitkan dipinggang—yang ditampakkan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah bagian-bagian terlarang yang selalu Jongin jaga didepan semua orang.

Jongin berdiri diambang pintu sembari mengedarkan tatapan keseluruh kelas untuk memastikan jika disana tak ada satupun minuman keras semacam bir, ia tak menemukannya, tentu saja karena ia sedang disekolah, dan karena ia sedang disekolah haruskah ia bertanya apa mereka sedang mengadakan pesta tahunan kelas musik untuk apa yang ia lihat?

Dengan menahan geram ia masuk kedalam kelas, melewati Baekhyun dan Luhan yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin merampas _microphone _yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya diatas meja terdekat sebelum menarik kekasihnya keluar kelas. Kyungsoo tanpak terkejut tak terkecuali semua orang yang ada disana.

Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo sampai diloker miliknya, mengeluarkan celana olahraga dari sana sebelum kembali menarik Kyungsoo. Tak perlu heran ketika mereka terus terdiam, karena yang satu dengan jelas menyadari kesalahan_—sebuah kesalahan dimata kekasihnya—_yang telah ia lakukan, sedang yang satu memiliki kebiasan tak akan bicara jika sedang marah.

Keduanya berdiri disalah satu bilik toilet, masih terdiam dengan Kyungsoo yang terus saja menunduk dan Jongin yang menatapnya datar. Diamnya Jongin berarti kemarahan terbesar karena itu Kyungsoo lebih suka jika Jongin memaki. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Jongin menyodorkan celana olahraga yang dibawanya.

"Pakai." Perintahnya dengan dingin.

Kyungsoo mendonggak dengan rasa bersalahnya, bukan karena menyesal melanggar perintah Jongin namun karena ia telah membuat Jongin begitu marah.

Dan saat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, Jongin bergerak membuka kancing celana Kyungsoo yang dilanjutkan dengan membuka resleting sebelum menurunkan celana Kyungsoo hingga mata kaki kemudian ia berjongkok. "Angkat kakimu." Perintahnya lagi.

Kyungsoo yang terpaku dengan gerakan Jongin hanya diam tak merespon sembari menatap Jongin dibawahnya. Kyungsoo merasa canggung diperlakukan seperti itu hingga tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kyung, angkat kakimu." Jongin kembali memerintah,

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat salah satu kakinya bergantian saat Jongin memakaikan celana olahraga milik Jongin sendiri. Dan saat Jongin menarik celana itu keatas sebatas pinggang Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Jongin tergelak dan mengagetkan kekasihnya yang tak mengerti.

"Bagus, cocok untukmu." Ucap Jongin saat melihat kebawah.

Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang dilihat Jongin dan mengerucutkan bibirnya seakan akan menangis ketika menyadari celana itu sangat kebesaran dan terlalu panjang hingga terlihat banyak lipatan dipergelangan kakinya.

"Kebesaran Jongin..." Kyungsoo memprotes sembari menarik-narik celananya keatas.

Jongin terkekeh dan ia kembali berjongkok. "Jangan bergerak dan jangan ditarik, sayang." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo diam tak bergerak seperti yang diperintahkan selagi ia memperhatikan saat Jongin melipat bagian bawah celana yang dipakainya. Jongin selalu melakukan hal yang membuatnya merasa dicintai atas hal-hal kecil meski itu muncul dari sikap berlebihan. Ia tersenyum dalam diam.

"Bagaimana? Lebih nyaman?" Jongin mendonggak dan bertanya.

"Tetap saja kebesaran, aku akan terlihat aneh." Kyungsoo menggerakkan-gerakkan kaki dan melakukan protes yang disengaja untuk lebih mendapat perhatian Jongin.

"Justru kau terlihat aneh saat kau seperti ini. Jangan membantah dan pakai saja, mengerti?" Jongin berkata sembari memakaikan dua kancing baju Kyungsoo dan laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Tadi kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang untuk menyambut liburan musim panas." Kyungsoo berucap saat menunggu.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun karena bagiku kau tak punya alasan untuk berpenampilan seperti ini." Jongin mengucapkan kata yang tak bisa terbantah karena ketegasan. Ia melepaskan ikatan dasi Kyungsoo yang diikat dipinggang dan memakaikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak saat Baekhyun dan Luhan hyung mengajakku." Kyungsoo masih mencari alasan dan memperhatikan Jongin yang kembali menatap datar.

"Dengan melakukan itu kau sudah menolak apa yang aku minta, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menyelipkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Jongin sebelum memeluk dan menyandarkan kepala didada Jongin. Ia tak berani mengatakan apapun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu beranjak sore, Jongin menyibukkan diri didalam perpustakaan dengan sebuah buku yang hanya ia pandangi sembari menunggu Kyungsoo yang beberapa jam lalu mengatakan masih mempunyai kegiatan lain dikelas musik.

Tidak ada yang membosankan meski Kyungsoo tak ada disampingnya saat ia menunggu, karena laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu selalu menguasai pikirannya tentang bayangan yang menyenangkan, menghasilkan senyum manis yang tak lepas jika pikirannya sudah berkelana dan mengeksplor Kyungsoo-nya dalam benak—Seperti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia menutup buku yang dipegangnya dan mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menatap heran melihat senyumnya, Jongin bahkan tak akan mengelak jika ia dipanggil _si laki-laki gila_.

Baru saja beranjak dari kursi untuk melihat kekasihnya sebelum seseorang berlari dan menghampirinya—Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya—dengan nafas terengah ia menunjuk keluar pintu setelah berdiri dihadapannya selagi mengatur nafas.

"Kyungsoo...jatuh..." Ucapnya terbata.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dengan keterkejutan yang tak ia mengerti perihal yang tak jelas. Namun tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat, ia berlari keluar perpustakaan dengan perasaan yang diselimuti kekhawatiran dan Chanyeol yang mengikuti dari belakang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya hingga lari keduanya berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jongin membentak tak sabar.

"Bukan dikelas musik, tapi dilapangan sepak bola." Jawab Chanyeol sembari menarik Jongin setelah memberitahu arah yang benar.

Jongin semakin tak mengerti. Namun kakinya terus berlari mengikuti Chanyeol meski pikirannya semakin tak tenang mengetahui kekasihnya berada ditempat yang tak seharusnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan!" Ia menggeram kesal dalam frustrasi yang berlebih.

**.**

Jongin menatap tajam pada kekasihnya yang sedang duduk ditengah lapangan sembari meringis kesakitan saat memegang pergelangan kakinya dengan orang-orang yang membantunya. Perasaan khawatir bercampur dengan kemarahan saat ia melihat baju seragam sepak bola sekolah yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Ia mendekati kekasihnya dan mendapat cengiran ketika ia berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas, membuang kemarahannya untuk sementara sebelum mengangkat Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. Membawa kekasihnya dari kerumunan orang-orang yang membiarkan keduanya pergi, semua orang terlihat bernafas lega—tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika Kyungsoo sudah berada ditangan Jongin—karena siapa yang tak mengenal pasangan beda kepribadian itu.

Lagi-lagi dalam diam, Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dalam keheningan ditengah ia melewati koridor sekolah.

"Kau kemanakan seragam olahraga yang kupakaikan tadi siang?" Jongin berkata dalam nada datar sembari berjalan kearah ruang kesehatan.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada Jongin. "Kau tidak menanyakan sakitku dan malah mengkhawatirkan celana."

Jongin berhenti melangkah dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. "Kau pikir aku berlari untuk mencarimu dan menemukanmu dilapangan dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya untuk menanyakan celana?. Perlu kuingatkan kalau kau sendiri sudah berbohong padaku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, namun dibalik itu ia tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memperhatikan dengan khawatir melihat Kyungsoo mengeluh sakit saat dokter melilitkan perban pada pergelangan kaki kekasihnya. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dokter meninggalkan mereka setelah memperingatkannya untuk tidak membuat Kyungsoo berjalan agar tidak membuat keseleo kekasihnya semakin parah.

Jongin duduk dikursi dekat ranjang tempat Kyungsoo berbaring sembari memakaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Kyungsoo—Konsen utamanya adalah kaki kekasihnya jika menyangkut penampilan dan itu selalu membuat Kyungsoo memberenggut dalam hembusan nafas pelan.

"Baiklah sayang, sekarang jelaskan dan aku akan mendengarkannya." Jongin berucap dengan lembut, kemarahan yang semula telah mencair karena kekhawatirannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Elaknya bersikeras. "Aku benar-benar latihan dikelas musik..." Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Apa kelas musik juga mengajarkan sepak bola?" Jongin menyindir meski diucapkan dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, memastikan bahwa ia memang tidak berbohong. "Saat aku melewati lapangan sepak bola, Mienseok hyung mengajakku bermain sebentar. Karena dia bilang sebentar jadi...jadi apa aku juga tidak boleh bermain sepak bola?!" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan diakhiri sebuah tuntutan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak boleh bermain sepak bola, tapi kenapa kau harus menggunakan celana pendek? Bukankah sudah kukatakan—"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo memotong dengan keras dan ia bangun dari tidurnya. "Mereka tak akan jatuh cinta padaku hanya karena aku memperlihatkan kakiku ataupun bagian tub—ah." Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sakit akibat Jongin yang tiba-tiba menyentil keningnya.

"Apa hanya kau yang tidak menyadarinya?" Ucap Jongin frustrasi.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menuntut penjelasan.

Jongin menyingkap selimut yang dipakai Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan kaki kekasihnya sebelum menyentuh sepanjang kaki itu dengan gerakan lembut—kulit putih dan halus, kaki jenjang untuk ukuran tubuh kecilnya, dan sangat cantik ketika itu terekspose dengan celana pendek. Ia jatuh dalam kekaguman, seulas senyum terpatri dengan kenyataan bahwa pemilik kaki cantik itu adalah kekasihnya.

Ia menunduk dan mencium kaki Kyungsoo dengan kecupan lembut dengan mata terpejam, Ia bahkan merasakan harum tubuh kekasihnya yang semanis susu, dan merasakan kulit halus kaki kekasihnya yang selembut kulit bayi. Membuat Kyungsoo terpaku dalam aliran darah yang mendidih dengan desiran panas menjalari tubuhnya, kulitnya meremang dan jantungnya berdegup kencang mengalahkan denyut nadinya—perlakuan Jongin yang benar-benar lembut membuat ia mennjatuhkan hatinya lagi hanya untuk Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku. "Hanya pemilik kaki yang cantik yang tak menyadarinya. Dan aku tidak mau orang lain selain aku yang memujinya."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengacuhkan ketika Kyungsoo masih terlihat bingung dengan penjelasannya. Ia mencubit pipi penuh Kyungsoo sebelum ia berdiri dari duduknya untuk memberi ciuman manis pada kekasih yang manis dengan kaki yang cantik.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"__Jongin, kau lihat? Kaki Kyungsoo sangat cantik. Laki-laki yang cantik dengan kaki yang cantik, jika kau tidak mau, biar aku yang mendekatinya."_

_"__Kau berani melakukannya, Park Chanyeol? Yakin Baekhyun tak akan membunuhmu?"_

_"__Kyungsoo sangat terkenal dengan kecantikan kakinya, dan gerakan tubuhnya yang gemulai juga membuat orang selalu mengaguminya."_

_"__Kau juga Oh Sehun, Berhenti atau Luhan akan menjahit mulutmu."_

_"__Kenapa kau marah, Jongin? Bukankah kau tidak berani mendekatinya karena terlalu banyak yang memujanya?"_

_"__Aku pasti mendapatkannya dan membungkam mulut orang-orang yang mengaguminya."_

_._

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum sayang?"<p>

"Karena kau sangat mencintai kakiku."

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ada yang ingin muntah dengan cerita cheesy ini...? :v

Saya membuat fanfict ini atas dasar kekaguman saya pada tubuh bocah itu /Tunjuk Kyungsoo XD

Maaf jika typonya beterbangan, karena typo is my style... :3

Thanks to everyone...

**Lien^^**


End file.
